puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Current events
Current events is the centralized talk page about the wiki. If you have a question about an individual article, please post a message on that article's talk page. Redesigning the Wiki Since you've probably seen the new site notice, here's a more in-depth view on what going to be happening with the wiki: * At the moment, we've got articles which is excellent. The problem is, a lot of those need to be cleaned up, moved, and some deleted. A good example is the episode pages, take the ALF ones for example. Most of those simply have a category and that's it. To make the wiki better, we're going to need some more content on worthwhile pages like those. A good starting point for episode pages is a picture, cast list, and synopsis. * The main page needs to have more content, right now, there's several spaces which makes it looks blank. Our featured article section needs to be revamped, and organized along with the featured shows, welcome message, templates, etc. * Wikia recently released a great new skin called Monaco. There's lots of cool things we can do with this, such as the awesome sidebar, etc. * A future project is going to also be portals, we'll have ones for main shows such as Avenue Q, etc. * We are removing and deleting all of the fair use tags, because it will be impossible to have a correct source for all of them. These are just a few of the things we'll be updating, as always, any question please post them here. -- Phillip (talk) 19:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Is it ok if I add an add character feature? (example: wikiindex.org/Community_Portal has "Create a New Wiki Page" feature which seems to consist of just 7 lines of simple wiki code and WikiIndex's "Template:NewWiki boilerplate" --EarthFurst 00:33, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey EarthFurst, that's a good idea; I'm redoing the site slowly -- just need to transfer the stuff from my laptop to the wiki. I've put that into my todo list; so there will be a place for this. Thanks -- Phillip (talk) 06:33, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Meet the Feebles? I was wondering whether or not the Puppet Wiki is going to cover more "adult" puppetry such as Peter Jackson's "Meet the Feebles". I wont guess, it depends on how thorough this wiki is aiming to be. Ocarina 06:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Banana Splits Hey guys, As you might already know I've been researching and gathering information about the Banana Splits and recently created a List of Banana Splits Merchandise where any merchandise from the show can be added. Here is some brief info from the show: Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, and Snorky are the cast. Ran for two seasons, lots of merchandise produced such as model cars, mugs, records etc. Head shots of the cast are kinda hard to find. I've found a few and looking for more especially Bingo & Snorky. -- Phillip (talk) 00:49, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Night of the Living Cat Girl Anyone here seen Night of the Living Cat Girl? The Evil Rabbit Cat character seems to be a puppet. (More info at amazon.com and the movie studio's website neoneko.com (which forwards to n3.epicenternetworks.com) --EarthFurst 16:27, 30 May 2008 (UTC) puppets of Telling It Like It Is? http://www.tellingitlikeitis.tv/ is a sex education site that stars three puppets. What Puppet Wikia article(s) should be created? "Telling It Like It Is" ? --EarthFurst 16:27, 30 May 2008 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ false